candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Marmalade Meadow
- | characters = Bumble Bee | champion = Marmalord | new = in , and in | released = | difficulty = Hard | previous = Marshmallow Mountains | previous2 = Marshmallow-Mountains.png | next = Chewy Citadel | next2 = Chewy-Citadel.png }} Story Before episode: Bumble Bee's harvesting equipment is clogged. After episode: Tiffi fixes the equipment by pumping it very tightly, revealing that it was a blue candy that clogs it. New things *Technically, nothing new is added, but this episode features a few things that have not been seen in previous episodes: **Coconut wheels are first seen behind liquorice locks on level 744. **Sugar keys and colour bombs appear in sugar chests in levels 748 and , respectively. **Also, level 749 is the first 6-colour level to have a candy frog, meaning that it is the first level where a yellow candy frog can appear. Levels Marmalade Meadow has two somewhat hard - hard levels: 744 and and 3 very hard levels: , , and . Levels , , and used to be insanely hard but got badly nerfed. They are now much easier. Overall, this has the same difficulty as the previous episode, Marshmallow Mountains. Gallery Story= Marmalade Meadow Beginning.png|Before story Marmalade Meadow End.png|After story Marmalade Meadow-bg before Animating.gif|Before story (animation) Marmalade Meadow-bg after Animating.gif|After story (animation) |-| Levels= Level 741 Reality.png|Level 741 - |link=Level 741 Level 742 Reality.png|Level 742 - |link=Level 742 Level 743 Reality.png|Level 743 - |link=Level 743 Level 744 Reality.png|Level 744 - |link=Level 744 Level 745 Reality.png|Level 745 - |link=Level 745 Level 746 Reality before.png|Level 746 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 746 Level 746 Reality after.png|Level 746 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 746 747-V2-nerfed.png|Level 747 - |link=Level 747 Level 748 Reality.png|Level 748 - |link=Level 748 Level 749 Reality.png|Level 749 - |link=Level 749 Level 750 Reality.png|Level 750 - |link=Level 750 751redesignedagain.png|Level 751 - |link=Level 751 Level 752 Reality.png|Level 752 - |link=Level 752 Level 753 Reality.png|Level 753 - |link=Level 753 Level 754 Reality.png|Level 754 - |link=Level 754 Level 755 Reality.png|Level 755 - |link=Level 755 |-| Champion title= Marmalord.png|Champion title|link=Marmalord |-| Icon= Marmalademeadow.png|Episode icon |-| Cake Crumbs= Cake Crumbs.png|Flower in the episode in Cake Crumbs weekend event as flower shaped cookie Trivia *This is the eighth episode, in which, there was no text in the story. *This episode continues the trend of having no toffee tornadoes. As of level 755, they have been absent for 291 levels. *This episode has the same number of jelly, ingredient, and candy order levels. *This episode does not contain a single timed or moves level. *This is the second episode in the entire game to have four ingredients levels in a row. The first one was Biscuit Bungalow. *Like the previous episode, Marshmallow Mountains, this episode's name reuses a word used in another episode, Minty Meadow. However, this is the first time that two consecutive episodes reuse words from two earlier consecutive episodes. *Existing chameleon candies made their return in this episode, for the first time since Taffy Tropics's level 628. *The bush is very reminiscent of the Sugary Shire bush, and the tree is reminiscent of the Wafer Windmill tree. *This is the 4th episode to be coloured red. The third was Cereal Sea, the second was Sour Salon, and the first was Holiday Hut. *Despite having the episode containing the word marmalade, only levels 744, 747, 749, and 753 have marmalade right from the start. *The characters on episode background image on mobile version used to not be shown. It was fixed later. **However, the equipment is not clogged and the blue candy does not appear. *This episode contains the 200th ingredient level, which is level 743. *After the second nerf of level 751, hardest level in this episode becomes the easiest instead. *The release date of this episode was close to "World Diabetes Day" (November 14). *The flower on episode pathway and background appear in the intro of Cake Crumbs weekend event as flower shaped cookie. *This episode's pathway is reused in later episodes, including Gummy Galaxy and Tasty Treasury. Category:World Nine Category:Episodes released in 2014 Category:Hard episodes